Presence of Purity
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: She was a civilian he had saved and didn't realize she absolutely did not need to be saved until. Poor All Might, love at first sight is painful. Collection of drabbles/one-shots; Fifth Installment: All Might x Kagome - Boku no Hero (Part One)
1. Servants of Gods - Yato x Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _ **Anime**_

 _: Noragami_

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: Yato/Yaboku x Kagome  
_

 ** _Summary_**

 _: She had always been good at running. Running from demons was nothing new but now she's alone and is going to suffer a fate worse then death if she's caught. Well, she wouldn't if one God as anything to say about it._

 **Presence of Purity  
Chapter One: ****Servants of Gods** **  
**

x . . . . x

Her feet hit the ground in a steady rhythm. Her breathing was harsh and coming out in quick pants. She could feel them at her back - _the youkai_. There was blood sliding down her skin, her miko robes torn. Her cerulean eyes were wide and tears burned them as she continued to run; she had to get away. She _had_ to. Since she had been trapped in this time period, she had decided to try her hand at travelling. She wanted to help people, becoming a wandering priestess since Rin was in training under Kaede.

The village hadn't needed her.

 _What a mistake._

She had been ambushed by lower level oni and they had broken her bow in the skirmish.

Kagome had barely managed to get away.

How stupid!

 _Inuyasha isn't here to protect me anymore,_ she thought fretfully, dodging branches and leaping over fallen forestry.

She felt a hand reach for her and a laugh followed when she cried out and ran faster.

A tear slipped down her cheek, mingling with sweat, and she prayed as she ran. She prayed they would lose interest, prayed for help if they didn't. She _knew_ what lower level oni considered fun and she choked back a sob.

 _Please help me!,_ she silently screamed.

She broke through the forest into a clearing and she stumbled over a small rock. She landed harshly on the ground and her mouth set into a grim line as she tried to push herself up but there was a hand in her hair yanking her back to the ground. She caught a glimpse of green skin and she called on whatever power she could. The oni howled in pain and he let her go before another oni was there and kicking her in the stomach. Something broke, she felt the crunch, and the air left her body as blood spurted from her lips.

"Fucking, miko." The one in pain cursed. The one that kicked her was purple and large, a typical lower level oni, a brown loin cloth the only thing covering him, his arms bulging with muscles. "We should eat her after we have fun with her."

The purple one chuckled, his crimson eyes bearing down on her, "Never had miko before."

Their laughter was loud and Kagome lay on her hands and knees relearning to breathe, her skin pale, limbs trembling with fear. She could hurt them, but she couldn't do enough damage on her own. She needed a weapon to kill them and she didn't have anything. She was going suffer if she didn't figure out something soon.

As her mind was thinking about her possible escape there was a voice cutting through the laughter, soft but dangerous, "And you never will."

The laughter stopped and the oni turned. There was a ruffling over her clothing as an aura suffocated the clearing. Kagome looked up but couldn't see anything with the two oni in front of her. That suffocating aura touched her, smoothed over her a gentle caress and Kagome found it in her to gasp.

 _God._

 _There was a God in the clearing with them._

The oni created a wall in front of her and the green one growled, "Who the fu - " he never finished. She heard the blood splatter, watched it hit the ground, felt several drops touch her face. The second one opened his mouth but nothing came out. His body hit the ground first, followed by his head. It rolled and stopped in front of her, it's eyes wide and shocked. Kagome tried to move but her legs were locked and her body couldn't stop trembling.

She had stared death many times before.

But this had been different.

She tried to look up but her body was stiff, stuck on it's hands and knees.

There was a flick and she heard a sword being sheathed.

That neck ruffling power breathed over her.

The clearing was silent except for her grasping breaths. Wind moved her, cooling her heated skin and then she heard the God take several steps toward her before he crouched. Long fingers touched her chin and coaxed her to look up at him. Dark cerulean met startling electric blue. There was crimson soaking a pale face, blood from the oni he had slain, dark purple hair pulled into a small ponytail.

His voice was cool but gentle when he greeted her, "Miko."

His divinity soothed over her, a lover's caress, reassuring her that she was safe in his presence.

He was a God and he wouldn't hurt her.

His aura beckoned her gently, coaxed her own frenzied aura into a calm.

She felt her limbs relax and she would have fallen to the ground had his hands not grabbed her pulled her limply to him. Her head was pressed to his chest and she caught the scent of old blood before the tears came. The hand not wrapped behind her shoulders, moved to her hair and brushed back the damp strands. Wrapped in his divine presence she felt warm and safe.

She couldn't have stopped the tears if she tried.

.

Gods were interesting creatures.

They didn't have moral scruples, not like humans did.

Although her cheeks were crimson, when he relieved her of her shredded clothing she didn't protest. She was aching and the robes were sticking to the wound in her side and she knew there was nothing sexual in his assessing gaze. His presence soothed her, wrapped around her like a security blanket. With gentle, calloused fingers he helped her into the cool stream he had carried her to. There was a black bruise forming around her mid section and every breath hurt and came out raspy.

His outer robes were removed, leaving him in a plain white yukata as he walked her to the deeper part of the stream.

"Can you not heal yourself?" he questioned.

Kagome looked down, ashamed, and shook her head, "I'm not a very good miko." The water stopped just above her breasts and she sighed despite the chill to her skin.

His bright eyes gazed down at her curiously, shrewdly, "If you had a God to pay patronage to, you could heal."

Her smile was soft and wistful, "And who would want a miko that didn't formally practice, that can barely save herself?"

The God's eyes were soft for a moment before the coolness in his gaze ate it away, "I would. I do not have a miko of my own." His aura sang along her skin, touched her in ways only a God could. He took what little breath she had and stole it away with his aura dancing through hers. His eyelids closed, leaving only a sliver of blue, dark lashes encasing them making them seem bluer, "My miko would not need to save herself, I can save her easily enough."

His aura flexed, the water around them warming, scaring away any curious fish, and she found it in her to breathe again, " _God of Calamity._ " She whispered and he nodded his head once. They were Gods of War and the smell of blood suddenly made sense. His eyes opened fully and he took a step toward her, leaned forward, and pressed his cheek to hers. His breath came out a shuddered sigh, mirroring her own. The water moved around them slowly and he lifted his hands to grasp her cheeks.

His lips were parted just above hers and she felt her soul ache.

Her aura flicked to life around her, surging to meet his.

His eyes were closed and his breath mingled with hers, "A miko shouldn't be by herself." His voice was soft and despite the pain and aching in her limbs, her fingers found purchase in his clothing, her hands tight in the front of his yukata. His voice dropped lower, _"Let me take care of you. Never will you fear another again - never will you be alone._ "

Tears blurred her vision and she suspected he felt the pain in her heart.

 _She was alone._

Inuyasha had chosen not to pursue a relationship with her.

He said they were family first.

So she ran away as far and fast as she could from him, her heart tender and bruised.

And look where her running got her.

Miko were meant to serve Gods.

He held her patiently and gently, waiting for acceptance or rejection. She lifted her hands and held them over his which were still on her cheeks.

His divine presence lazily soothed her own and she nodded her head.

 _She wouldn't be alone._

And he looked at her like she was worth more then jewels.

She looked up at him, "I'll always be hunted." She murmured gently, a hand moving to her chest, "The Shikon jewel resides in me."

For a second, all that coolness faded in his face, he grinned and it was somehow feral, "I look forward to the challenge." Battle sung in his blood, he would take on anything that stood to remove her from him. "What say you, little miko?"

She looked into his eyes and they were earnest and tender.

 _He saved her life. Saved her from a fate worse then death._

Kagome nodded her head once and he smiled, it made his face younger, softer, his eyes crinkling at the edges and her breath caught. He wrapped his arms around her and he sighed as he tucked her head under his chin. His voice rumbled through her, "I, Yaboku... God of Calamity take this miko as my own. I will protect and cherish her for as long as we live. I hereby bind her life to mine. Does the miko, Kagome, accept?" Kagome's cheeks burned crimson, thinking it sounded a lot like marriage. His aura rose through hers, his soul reaching and grabbing. Kagome gasped and shivered.

She sighed gently, her heart thrumming in her chest, "I accept."

He pulled her away for just a moment and the raw happiness on his features made him achingly beautiful. He looked at her, gazed at her through dark eyes, and then he was there. His lips were gentle on hers, his power pushing through her, marking her, branding her. She gasped and his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting her. She felt warmth pool in her body, wounds and bruises healing in seconds, and then the healing warmth became something else all together.

His hands moved down her sides, disappearing under the water, thumbs caressing the underside of her breasts and she moaned gently into his mouth, her tongue entwining with is. He pulled her tight to him, her front pressed to his, as his hands reached behind her and grabbed her rear. His power continued it's dance and Kagome's moved with his in sync. When he pulled away, his forehead touching hers, their breathing was labored.

His eyes were closed but his face was almost a grimace of pain, "I _promise_..." his voice was so soft that she barely heard him despite him being so close, "I'll take care of you. _I will, I will, I will._ "

As Kagome looked at the God of Calamity, looked at Yaboku... she believed him.

And just because he was her God, just because she could, she leaned up and kissed him again.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki:** The first installment of my drabble series. O_O I LOVE YATO. There might be a continuation to this one. Might. Some will be longer, some will be shorter, lemons will be listed on AO3. Leave a review, yeah? Thanks guys! I think my next one might be Legolas (Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit) or Connor (Young Justice). I think Yato is so unlucky, has so much baggage that had he actually found a miko at this age, he would have been grateful. Right now he's lost, a killer, nothing more then a granter of the worst wishes. I think Kagome would be the turning point for him. Review, please? Thanks again!


	2. Two Can Play - Conner x Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _ **Anime**_

 _: Young Justice  
_

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: Conner Kent x Kagome  
_

 ** _Summary_**

 _: She teased him and it was truly terrible of her. When Conner realizes just what his new teammate his up to, he gladly turns the tables on her.  
_

 **Presence of Purity  
Chapter Two: ****Two Can Play** **  
**

x . . . . x

It was terrible of her.

It _really, really_ was.

She saw how he watched her and used it to her advantage.

She laughed.

She flirted.

She touched.

And if he was anything like she thought he was? Well, he'd snap soon enough.

Her dark hues danced with excitement despite the quiet laughter that left her when Robin continued to regale her of stories about school.

.

Conner was a typical teenager.

Well... maybe not _typical._ _  
_

But the hormones, the angst, the anger - it was all there. And then some because, well, he was a superhero with _powers_.

He tried not to pay attention to it because he had more then enough to worry about but sometimes being a teenage boy couldn't be ignored.

Like now.

His icy blue hues caught her through his peripherals. He was talking to Kaldur but his attention wandered the moment he felt her presence. Damn. It didn't even take him long anymore. There was always a subtle shift in the atmosphere when she entered a room. He picked up her heart rate, scent, _everything_ when she came anywhere close to him. His hearing sharpened and he heard her laugh at something the _freakin' boy wonder_ said and he clenched his fists.

" - to her my friend."

Suddenly Conner became very interested in what Kaldur was saying.

His eloquent response was a sharp bark of, "What?"

Kaldur's gaze was amused, his smile knowing, "To _her_. To Kagome. You should talk to her instead of avoiding her all the time."

Conner tried to beat back the blush that rose over his cheeks, "For what?"

The team leader shook his head in amusement, "It's plain as day, your feelings. You should go and speak to our new teammate every now and then instead of just swooping her out of danger."

Conner crossed his arms and his glowering face said it all, his voice a low grumble, "I'm not really much of a talker."

Kaldur's eyes twinkled with gentle humor as he murmured, "Then _show_ her."

The other boy just grunted and walked away.

He cast one last look behind him and his eyes narrowed when she accepted a hug from Wally.

Fists clenched, he left the room.

.

Kagome scowled internally as she watched his broad shoulders exit the room.

She wasn't one for games, honestly! But she had been apart of the Young Justice for nearly a month now and she couldn't help but like the standoffish and grouchy young hero. She had learned from her time spent with Inuyasha that sometimes, you have to play dirty to get what you want. Kikyo had made her insecure, but she was a 21st century girl! And despite his birth... he was a 21st century guy!

She would just have to up the stakes a bit, that was all.

.

The common areas such as a kitchen and living room were... well, _common_ so he shouldn't have been surprised when she took a seat opposite the couch he was on. He shouldn't have been but several of the other members were out running errands or with their own mentors and he just forgot she was there. Kagome and Conner didn't really have mentors and therefore were left to their own devices.

The TV was on and there was a movie playing that he lost interest in the moment he felt the couch dip with her weight.

Her heart was slow and steady and she smelled like she had just stepped from the shower and her damp hair attested to that scent. She was wearing a pair of biker shorts, short enough and tight enough they could have been considered underwear and a loose pink tank top. She was laying against the arm of the couch and her eyes were bright and welcoming when she caught his stare, "Hey, Conner! Anything good on?"

He shook his head and made a non-committal sound when her head turned back to the TV. His eyes moved over her form and his mouth went dry when he came to her chest. _No bra_ , he thought with surprise and with a little heat. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath and he leaned his head back against the couch, eyes closed. His heart was hammering in his chest, he could feel it's quick thump.

He jumped when he felt one of her dainty feet touch the side of this thigh and her grin was sheepish, "Sorry!"

"It's fine." he bit out, voice strained.

Her eyes twinkled as she wiggled her pink painted toes against him, "You're not warm?" There was something in her voice he didn't recognize. "You're always in pants and I _swear_ Wally turned off the A/C today!" She let out a whoosh of air and fanned her face. He gulped and shrugged his shoulders his eyes catching a droplet from her damp hair sliding down between her breasts. "I keep telling that boy not to touch it!"

Her face was set in a pretty little scowl, her lips pursed.

Her blunt nails brushed against her chest to remove that pesky water droplet and he ached - _oh he ached._

He understood sex. Got it on an educational level.

But the stirrings of arousal were so _different_ in comparison to the books.

She looked ripe for the taking.

 _Hormones were a pain in the **ass** , _he thought to himself as his mouth dried and his tongue felt heavy. His hands clenched in an effort not to reach out and touch her. She shifted and he caught an enticing view of the side of her breast from the arm opening in the tank top. Conner wanted to leave and run away because he could feel heat crawling through his chest and going lower. _Fuck_ , he thought again, this time more a plea then a curse in hopes she shifted just a little bit more.

The foot pressed against his thigh casually moved into his lap and he almost jumped again. She ignored him as her eyes remained concentrated on whatever the fuck was playing on TV. He suddenly didn't know where to put his hands and his cheeks flared as her wiggling, painted toes came a little closer to his crotch. His head hit the back of the couch again and when he looked back at her this time, her cerulean orbs, darker then his, were twinkling playfully.

Her voice was a purr, "Conner... what has _you_ so flushed?" Her toes wiggled.

And then it just _clicked_.

His brows furrowed and his lips turned into a frown.

 _Oh fuck no,_ he grouched, _two can play this game._

And play the game he did as he stood from the couch and took off to his room, leaving a confused little miko behind him.

.

Oh how the tables turned.

Kagome spent the next several weeks in a state of confused, sexual frustration.

More then once, she was sure that Conner had brushed her rear or her chest on _purpose_ when removing her from precarious situations during missions.

But she wasn't 100% certain because each time she looked at him, he didn't seem to realize what he was doing.

Plus this was _Conner,_ not Wally.

Then there were multiple instances of Conner walking around _shirtless_ when there was no one else around but her.

She had to wipe her mouth several times when that happened.

Then there was the _incident_.

Her cheeks still flushed when she thought about it.

She was making lunch for herself, Conner, and Kaldur. She had been straining to reach the spices, cursing Megan for always putting them too high, when she felt him behind her. She knew it was him from his presence and just the way he _felt_. Her back, pressed tightly to his front, her curves molded against the flat planes of his chest. He had leaned down, his breath caressing her ear hotly, "I got it." The spice was placed in her hand before he moved away from her, taking his warmth with him.

He had felt so good.

So damn good.

Her eyes narrowed.

Lips curling upward she donned a bathing suit.

Enough was enough.

And she was tired of games.

Granted, she did start it, but it was time she ended it.

.

Conner looked up from the sandwich he was eating when he heard the door open to the kitchen area.

And he had double take.

Because there was Kagome.

In a two piece, barely there bathing suit.

She had a large hat on her head, sunglasses perched on her nose, and a towel slung over her shoulder.

She hummed as she walked around the kitchen while he had to remember to chew before swallowing.

He coughed when he finally swallowed, "Where're you going?"

She barely looked at him when she began to look for snacks, "The beach."

His eyes narrowed, "You're going to the beach in _that_?"

Kagome frowned prettily as she looked down at her teal bathing suit, "You don't like it?"

He loved it! God, he loved it and he wanted to worship her like a goddess as long as she wore it. For him only though. Not the entire beach; the damn thing barely covered her straining nipples! He put his plate down and crossed his arms over his chest, "You're not going."

Kagome's own eyes narrowed at him, "Yes I am."

He took a step toward her, features darkening, "The hell you are."

Her lips curled and it made something heat inside him, "You're not the boss of me, Conner!"

He took several more steps toward her, crowding her space and pressing her against the counter top. His hands caged her, clenching the counter. He felt the rock strain, wanting to crack under his hands, while he bit out, "Kagome..." his voice was low and dangerous and she couldn't stop the shiver that raced down her spine at his darkening eyes, "You. Are. Not. Going." He was nose to nose to with her, his blood was on fire as it raced through his flesh. "You've been teasing me for _weeks_ and if that doesn't make me the damn boss of you then I don't know what the fuck does. You weren't teasing Kaldur or Wally - you were teasing _me._ So buck up and deal with the consequences."

Fire lit her gaze and his body ached with need, "Consequences? What cons- "

His lips were on hers, swallowing her words. everything about Conner was demanding and that included his kisses.

His hands were on her body before she could catch her breath.

She felt the strength in his hands as they groped her thighs and breasts.

He groaned deeply when she explored the hard planes of his body.

His lips were close to her ear when he murmured, "For all this torture you've put me through, I think you deserve punishment." She nodded wordlessly and was surprised when he chuckled, "Glad you agree."

There was a tearing sound and then her clothing (or what little there was) fell in tatters around her.

Her cheeks flushed, "Conner!"

His grin was dark and feral, "No need to be shy." His lips touched hers, taking her protest and making her forget why she was protesting in the first place. He pulled way, "Just you and me for the next few hours." Kagome audibly gulped as Conner's eyes took her nude form. He almost seemed to think about it before saying, "Not enough time but it'll do."

And then he was carrying her away to his room, her room, it didn't matter as long as there was a _bed_.

Or floor.

Whatever.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** I like Conner SO much. SO SO SO SO MUCH. This is pretty much shameless shipping. I love a teasing Kagome and then BOOM, tables turned. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I'm thinking Fantastic Beasts crossover next or maybe YYH. I'm particularly fond of Hiei and Yusuke right now. Let me know what you think? Thanks for the all the previous feedback. I was thinking lemon for this but decided a semi-tasteful one-shot lol Review please!


	3. A Lot Like Me - Yusuke x Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _ **Anime**_

 _: Yu Yu Hakusho  
_

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: Yusuke Urameshi x Kagome_

 ** _Summary_**

 _: Yusuke hated school and although Keiko moved on to a better high school, she still forced him to go to his own school. Catching a glimpse of cerulean, Yusuke was sure glad did. But then he saw the dragon in her bag.  
_

 **Presence of Purity  
Chapter Three: A lot Like Me  
**

x . . . . x

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "God dammit! I said I was goin'!" His eyes met the glowing amber of Keiko's as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm just saying you can't miss the first day!"

The spirit detective grumbled as he walked off in the opposite direction, the black uniform different from her brown and red uniform. Keiko had been accepted into a better high school and he was happy for her, he really was but he didn't have any intention of going to a school where she wasn't. He hated school enough as it was. He would stay for the first period or two and then head home. This way he could say he at least went _without_ lying.

She wanted better for him, but honestly, Yusuke didn't give a shit either way.

His life consisted of fighting, appeasing Keiko, and more fighting.

That was all he needed.

Keiko waved him off, "Have a good day and STAY AT SCHOOL!"

He gave her a backwards wave and a quick snort, "Yeah, yeah - heard you the first time mom!"

He heard her screech of anger from down the block and he couldn't stop the grin that flickered over his lips.

.

Sarayashiki High School was not much different from the Junior High except there were less thugs.

Most of them dropped out after middle school.

Except for him, Kuwabara, and his usual gang of misfits.

He still heard them whisper as he walked onto the grounds, only know his hearing was better since awakening his youkai blood.

 _"Oh my god, it's Urameshi! Run!"_

 _"How did he even pass the entrance exams?"_

 _"I heard his gang has only gotten larger since middle school!"_

He snorted and was seriously considering turning around when he caught a glimpse of blue in a sea of black. Eyes narrowed, Yusuke watched as a young woman walked through the front gate, looking a little lost if he were honest with himself. Her eyes were a startling blue that had one of his brows hitch up. She was dressed in the standard all black female uniforms with white lining the edges. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and she had her bag clenched tightly in her hands.

Sure she was damned pretty but that wasn't why he narrowed his eyes at her.

There was something _weird_ about her aura.

It glowed brightly even to him.

He sniffed and his eyes zeroed in on the bag in her hands.

He cursed, "What the fuck?"

A scaly little head had popped out of her bag before she squeaked and pushed it back in.

 _There's a fucking youkai in that bag!_ he growled internally, he was about to go and snatch the bag from her when the pretty young woman, turned to meet his scowling face. He stared into those fathomless pools of blue, losing himself in their pretty color before she took off inside at a run. Yusuke blinked and scratched his head, "Well, I guess my life can never be _too_ normal." And then he was walking back into the school, after all, now he had a mission.

.

Her name was Kagome and they were in the same class.

Kuwabara wasn't in his class.

Which was damned lucky if you asked him.

It was unlucky she was the center of attention, everyone so in awe of her naturally pretty eyes and sweet demeanor.

He never had time to approach her.

Until lunch.

She had quietly excused herself with her lunch and bag and went up to the roof of the school.

Yusuke took it as his queue to follow, so follow he did. He gave it a few minutes before bursting open the door to the roof. There was a squeak and animalistic screech. He caught the sounds of wings flapping and her frantically trying to grab whatever she was hiding. When the sun cleared from his eyes, he saw her stuffing a small _dragon_ in her bag.

Her cheeks were flushed and she met his eyes as she snapped the bag closed, "Can I help you?" she asked quickly.

Yusuke smiled nonchalantly, "I'm sure you can!" he approached her and watched her wearily scoot back against the wall. He crouched low in front of her, his shadow overlapping her concerned features. He held out his hand and said, "Bag."

She shook her head quickly, "What for?" She held the bag tight against her chest, which was interesting. With his reputation, she should have just dropped it.

He remained smiling despite the weird occurrence and he spoke through clenched teeth, "Just give it to me."

Kagome shook her head more adamantly, "It's _my_ bag."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed and he shuffled a little bit closer. He hated to intimidate a chick but he'd do it. There was a _dragon_ in the bag and he was sure of it. Voice low, hands coming up to the building and on either side of her pretty face, he caged her in. "Give me the damn bag or we're going to have some problems." Instead of fear, her cheeks blossomed with a rosy blush and her scent spiked enticingly. His nostrils flared and he arched a brow, internally thinking with surprise, _Well, well! This little cutie likes a little roughness!_

There was silence for several long moments while Yusuke tried to shake away the scent and the girl tried to find her voice.

It happened all at once.

The bag in her arms wiggled, she stiffened, the dragon - _ha! He was right! -_ stuck out it's head, and _whoosh_ there was fire being spat in his face.

Yusuke backed up, landing flat on his ass, and Kagome squeaked. Thankfully, it was a very small dragon so the fire that would have melted the skin off his bones was really only a light heat that singed his face, "Hiro!" she yelled out as a scaly black dragon jumped from the bag and put itself between her and Yusuke. It was small, a little bigger then a few month old kitten, with a serpent like neck. It's eyes were a startling yellow with slit pupils and on his back were wings that he had flared outward for intimidation.

Yusuke was going to kick the damn thing if it didn't stop hissing.

Kagome look horrified between the two and reached down to grab the dragon but Yusuke's voice was petulant in his anger, "You better have a permit for that damn thing. _"_

Her voice came out soft and confused, "A permit?"

The spirit detective narrowed his eyes at her, "How did you get it without a permit? Black market purchase?"

"Wait - what? What are you talking about?"

Arms crossed over his chest, Yusuke was about fed up, "Look, Higurashi, to own a dragon in the _ningenkai_ you have to have a S Class permit. Not that I give a damn either way but the toddler will have a fit if I don't at least ask."

Kagome gathered the little dragon in her arms, her eyes shifting around ,"I don't - I mean - I have no clue what you're talking about!" And then she stood up and bolted. As she ran away, Yusuke took note of her scent and committed it to memory. He wasn't about to chase her ass down at a dead run. He'd catch up to her later. Laying on the roof of the school, closing his eyes, Yusuke grumbled, "What a weird ass girl." A smirk quirked his lips after a few minutes of soaking up the sun, "But _damn_ does she smell and look good."

.

He tracked her to a shrine which was interesting.

What sucked were the stairs and he was having flashbacks of Genkai's temple.

As he was approaching the top, he heard her voice.

She was yelling, loudly.

" - a permit! You didn't tell me I needed a permit! And that there were people who would be asking me for one!"

"B-but Kagome! I'll get you one and I honestly didn't think that anyone actually kept up with that crap!" Another voice whined back, this time male.

"And he was talking about the human world and I played stupid! Can't exactly say, 'Yeah, I got the dragon from a friend that's WANTED by the Rekai!' and expect to go free. You need to get your fluffy butt back to the makai! _Now!_ "

At that point Yusuke had to see what was going on. When his foot touched the top of the shrine, he caught a glimpse of auburn hair and he felt youki stifling his senses. It made his blood boil and sing in his veins. His gaze turned toward the owner of the youki and there was Kagome standing with what had to be a kitsune. The tail was a dead giveaway and Yusuke couldn't stop the smirk that curled his lips when the kitsune and the girl turned to look at him.

"And to think, I wasn't going to school today!" When his gaze connected with turquoise, Yusuke scowled. He remembered seeing the face on the WANTED list on the Rekai message boards. For the last four months, the youkai had been hopping the barrier though no one knew how or where he was going. The kitsune turned his own scowl on Yusuke and crossed his arms.

"It _would_ be a spirit detective." Light blue fire ignited in the palms of the kitsune and the girl stiffened.

Her voice was soft, "Shippo, just run, I'll take care of this."

The kitsune, Shippo, narrowed his gaze at Yusuke and shook his head, "Not a chance; they'll take you in for having Hiro."

Kagome shook her head, placing a placating palm on his tense bicep, "It won't be too bad though."

His long auburn hair flowed around him as his youki began to flow off him. He pulled away from Kagome and then he was moving. Yusuke grinned, he loved a good brawl, and waited for the kitsune to land his strike.

.

"Sir! There is immense spiritual pressure coming from a Shrine in Tokyo! It appears to be Yusuke, sir!"

Koenma turned toward the ogre and pulled up Yusuke on the screen in front of him and he suckled his pacifier angrily, "Dammit! What is he doing?" his eyes took in the scene as fire erupted where Yusuke has been standing. His eyes were wide, "He's engaging that kitsune that's been barrier hopping! Summon the closest team members and get them to Yusuke's location."

So concentrated on the battle, Koenma missed the young girl standing at the sidelines.

.

The reiki that powered Yusuke's punch connected the with face of the kitsune.

But the flames that licked Yusuke's skin burned like hell.

The kitsune was fast, almost as fast as Hiei, but not quite. And he was strong to boot.

Kagome had been quietly tense from the sidelines and he had to wonder why she wasn't screaming.

It was only the appearance of Hiei that had the girl crying out for the youkai.

Hiei surprised Yusuke when his sword blocked a firey whip from grabbing his leg.

"Hey, man! Who called you?"

The apparition in all black, turned his bored crimson eyes to him and murmured, "The child did. Said you were fighting someone from the wanted list. I'm here to help bring him in."

Shippo jumped back just as Hiei moved forward, his sword slashing. Yusuke was there too, his fists quick and the kitsune was having trouble keeping both the toushin and apparition at bay. Hiei's sword connected and slashed the youkai across the chest. Blood flew from the wound. Yusuke had almost forgot about Kagome until he heard her scream. There was a flare of power from where she was standing that caused his hair to stand on end. Hiei and Yusuke stopped their assault and turned to the girl who had silver encasing her eyes while the kitsune grabbed his chest.

Hiei's wide eyes told Yusuke there was something wrong, "Detective - I suggest we move."

Although her power felt _off_ , Yusuke's eyes furrowed, "Why? We can take her - she doesn't seem like -"

Hiei interrupted him by grabbing his arm and throwing him across the shrine grounds just as her power erupted toward them, leaving a large fissure in the ground. Yusuke felt a burning sensation on his arm from where he hadn't been thrown fast enough and the power clipped his arm. He looked at it and the wound looked probably as bad it was feeling. The skin was burned almost down to the bone and Yusuke clenched his jaw to keep from yelling because _holy hell_ did it hurt worse then anything he had ever felt.

He heard Hiei yelling over the sound of her power cackling around them, "She's a miko!"

Another wave of power and Yusuke wasn't stupid enough to stay in the same place.

He moved and wondered how they were going to stop her from killing them when he caught sight of crimson hair from the top of the steps. His foxy friend had a small hollow bamboo stalk to his lips. His cheeks were puffed out and Yusuke saw something dart to the woman. It hit her neck and she barely flinched as another wave of power began to build. The effect was instantaneous. The power died abruptly and soon she dropped to the ground like lead. Shippo called out her name and stood, slipping in his own blood, "Kagome!"

The wound must have been deep because there was blood _everywhere_.

The little dragon he had seen earlier, that started this entire thing, swooped down and stood in front of Kagome hissing the entire time.

Yusuke scowled as Kurama approached him and grinned, emeral eyes curious, " _You_ have had a busy day."

His arm stinging in pain the toushin could only grumble in return.

.

Koenma had a cow when they stumbled through a portal Botan had made them.

With Shippo and Yusuke bleeding and Kagome passed out, he was having a mini heart attack.

When Kagome was placed on the ground in front of him, Koenma's eyes were wide, "Is that who I think it is?" he whispered, voice cutting but terrified.

Yusuke shrugged, wincing, "Her name's Kagome Higurashi - she had a dragon in her bag. I followed her home and she knew this asshole." He pointed to Shippo who was barely clinging to consciousness.

Koenma went on a rant that was long and drawn out and _completely unnecessary -_ didn't he see the hole in Yusuke's arm?

All he caught was _powerful_ and how he was in _so much trouble_.

And then door to the room blasted open and a youkai he didn't know entered.

But Yusuke had to shudder because the power rolling off this mother fucker was obscene.

He walked by them in silence and approached Koenma, his long silver hair swishing behind him, "You have something of mine."

Koenma actually bowed and stuttered, "Y-yes! S-sorry about that, Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The youkai turned his gaze to his classmate and grabbed her in his arms and Yusuke couldn't stop the loud, "What the fuck?" that fell from his lips. Who the hell was the youkai and why was he taking Kagome? Though the pain in his arm was damn near blinding, Yusuke found it in him to stand straight and curl his lips over his teeth, "What the hell do you want with Kagome?"

The youkai turned glowing golden orbs toward him, his face a mask of indifference, the markings standing out against the paleness of his skin, "I have come to retrieve the miko, for she is mine to take care of." His eyes darted to the bleeding kitsune on the floor and that mask crumbled into a scowl, " _He_ can find himself out of his own mess."

Shippo's tired face scrunched into a pout, "Ahhh but _Sesshoumaruuuuuuuu~!_ I'm injured and Kagome won't be too happy if you leave me!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the bundle in his arms, the small dragon curled on her stomach, and seemed to weigh his options before turning to Koenma, "The brat comes too."

The demi-ruler nodded his head and squeaked, "Y-yes, of course!"

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and was taking a step forward - because _what the fuck_ was _happening -_ when Kurama step forward and grabbed his uninjured arm and shook his head, he seemed paler then normal and Yusuke found his curiosity piqued. Sesshoumaru began to walk away, the kitsune barely holding himself up as he followed when the pale haired youkai turned toward the two, nostrils flaring. A small grin curled his lips, cruelty flashing in those indifferent golden orbs, "Ah, _Youko -_ I was wondering where you have been hiding. Another time, when I do not have these nuisances, you have something that needs to be returned."

And although the kitsune inside was growling angrily, Kurama outwardly nodded his head and watched as the trio left the room.

When they were far enough, Yusuke burst out, " _What the flying fuck just happened?"_

And Koenma explained and Yusuke shook his head in anger.

.

.

Kagome didn't go to school for _two fucking weeks_ and Yusuke knew this because he was there _every day_ waiting for her.

People whispered about his shocking attendance and her lack of attendance.

Honestly, he was fed up with waiting and was on the verge of skipping school (he was actually walking out the front gates) when he saw her across the street.

She wasn't in her uniform. She was wearing a pretty cream colored sun dress with a light blue ribbon around the middle section and a large sun-hat. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses but he somehow knew she was staring at him. He scowled and stalked toward her. She waited patiently and a quick smile curled her pretty pink lips. It made him almost stumble but he managed to get a hold of himself just in time.

When he reached her, his scowl deepened while her smile widened, "Where you have you been?"

She clasped her hands in front of her and her smile fell for just a second, "Well... the Makai mostly. Sesshoumaru was _very_ disappointed in me for what happened." She took off her sunglasses and he was once again caught by the lovely blue of her eyes. "Long story short... training was a _bitch_."

He found himself choking back a laugh at her pout and put off expression, "You always gone so long?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "The Rekai has spirit detectives... the Makai has me and a few others. But we're not immune to punishment from the Rekai unless Sesshoumaru flexes his muscles. I honestly didn't know Hiro needed a permit, I'm new to all this."

Yusuke crossed his arms and grinned, "So the kitsune? Is he really wanted?"

At this point Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes, definitely wanted. He barrier hops all the time. The problem is that he shouldn't be doing it on his own. Protocol is to have a ferry girl open a barrier but they're always so busy." The bell for school rang and Kagome's eyes flickered over to the entrance. "You going?"

He looked down at her, "Nah, I'd only been going to catch you and ask some questions."

A pretty red blush blossomed on her cheeks and crept down her neck. Yusuke was loathe to admit it but he really wanted to see how far that blush went down, "Well what kind of questions? Maybe we can grab a bit to eat while you ask? I know this great restaurant in the Makai!"

Yusuke arched a brow, "There are restaurants?"

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him off, "Oh, Yusuke! What have you been doing every time you go to the Makai?"

The toushin shrugged as he allowed himself to be dragged, "Mostly fighting and training."

"Well, I'm gonna show you all the great stuff there!"

And that was how the toushin and the miko became friends and how a miko (of all things) showed a youkai the wonders of the Makai.

.

.

Months came and went and Yusuke and Kagome were growing closer.

It was something that _everyone_ but the two could see.

Yeah, Yusuke flirted with her up and down but he flirted with anyone that was cute enough and his friend.

Hell, _he flirted with Kurama_ until the kitsune turned the tables on him and made a real pass at him that left him sputtering.

It didn't become a problem, not really, until it infringed on Keiko's time and she made it _very well known_ the first time she really got to meet Kagome.

Sure, she had heard of the pretty miko that monitored the makai with her own little group of people, heard how she took Yusuke on adventures between missions through out the Makai (which she understood, honestly, he was a youkai himself), even heard that she was powerful enough to take him on head to head.

But she wouldn't begrudge him a friend even if it was a girl.

.

When Keiko met Kagome, it was in a mildly neutral spot.

Genkai's temple.

Keiko was going to visit Yukina because Yusuke was training. By training, he meant trading punches with Kagome but he didn't think much of it. He really should have because he was supposed to take Keiko on a date but she understood that training was important. She thought he might head to the Makai or somewhere else where he could battle it out. She didn't realize he meant Genkai's temple and if she did, then she would have gone with him just to spend time with him.

Imagine her surprise when she heard him yell, " _Goddammit you bitch! That hurt!"_

And then a responding feminine voice, " _A: Don't call me that! B: You deserved it! C: Come over here and I'll fix it if you promise to play nice!"_

Followed by, " _I always play nice."_

Her stomach dropped at the obvious innuendo and she marched toward where she heard Yusuke and the other girl. When she made it to the training grounds, she had to smother a gasp at the woman that sat on her knees next to a cross-legged Yusuke. The woman had dark hair, long and braided down her back, and startling blue eyes. Her body was lithe and toned, tanned and pretty. She knew this because she was wearing little more then a yellow sports bra and black tight, bicycle shorts. No shoes were on her pretty, dainty feet. Despite the toned muscles, the girl was overall small and dainty. The light sheen of sweat on her skin and streaks of blood and dirt did not take away from her beauty.

Yusuke was in similar state, wearing only his jeans and right now the girls hands were glowing on his chest. His skin was a dark black, flaking and burned and she fought not to run toward him. Yusuke squirmed under the pulsating power of the girls fingers. He was leaning back on his hands, head tilted up at the sky while she healed him.

"Yusuke, you never play nice." The girl snorted as she pulled away.

He grabbed her hand and sat up, "Maybe you don't play the right games."

And Keiko had, had enough, " _Yusuke!_ So is _this_ what you meant by training?"

Yusuke turned and looked over at Keiko, a grin curling his lips, "Hey, Keiko!"

He clearly didn't understand the warning signs.

Kagome caught them pretty damn quickly though. She knew there was a girlfriend somewhere. He had said as much once or twice so she tried to set boundaries with the toushin but he had a habit of jumping over boundaries and just doing what he wanted. She had never seen the pretty human girl and there was no denying that she was pretty but when she caught sight of her... somehow it made her more real. And even though she never did anything with Yusuke and even though she never flirted back, she still felt like she had done something wrong as she watched her stalk toward her friend.

"Don't you 'hey Keiko' me! What are you doing? You said you were training!" Her voice was borderline screeching and Yusuke was flinching back, hands in the air. "And here you are flirting with some girl!"

Kagome flinched this time and Yusuke stood, "Ah, Keiko, it's only teasing. No harm by it, honest! Hell, I mess around the same way with Kurama!" Yusuke grouched back, crossing his arms.

Keiko's eyes burned angrily, "Kurama isn't a girl, Yusuke, and you don't reschedule dates to train with him."

Yusuke's eyes softened, "Keiko, seriously. Kagome got injured pretty bad on her last mission. I'm only trying to help her out before she goes back out."

But Keiko took one look at the beautiful girl and wasn't having it, especially when the girl reached out and touched his arm, "Yusuke - I'm going to go inside."

Oh. Hell. No.

Even though it was meant as a gesture to get his attention... who was this girl to act so familiarly with her boyfriend? And Keiko struck. Her hand reached out and grabbed Kagome's so fast that even the two trained fighters hadn't realized it, had not expected it. "Don't touch him." She growled, her voice a low hiss.

Yusuke's eyes furrowed as Keiko threw Kagome's hand from her, "What the hell? What are you doing?"

Maybe it was the fact he rescheduled a date. Or the fact he was flirting. Maybe it was because as Kagome stood there a picture of a warrior that she herself would never be. She didn't know what it was - but she was mad, she was jealous, and she was hurt. Yusuke had never had many female friends and the ones he did weren't fighters. They were spiritual but they stayed on the sidelines like her. But she suddenly felt threatened by this girl who stood only two inches taller then she did and could stand by Yusuke's side better then she could.

The miko looked at the other female and Keiko felt tears burn her eyes at the pity she saw there. She watched the smile curl her pretty lips upward, it was gentle and sweet and truly apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'll be going now and apologize for any hurt I may have caused you." She nodded her head at Yusuke and turned away from the two.

As she walked away, Kagome wondered why it hurt so much to do so.

.

.

Kagome distanced herself quite wholly from the group - especially Yusuke.

He had always affected her, from the day she met him.

Inuyasha had spoiled her for any other man or youkai. He had been a little rough around the edges, a little demanding and possessive and call it a teenage fantasy but she liked the bad boys with a heart of gold. Yusuke had fit her description to a 't' with his rough voice, demeanor, and his youkai nature. He just flat did it for her .

Shippo has told her to embrace her sexuality, she was a young female in her prime after all, but honestly she was a bit embarrassed at her need. Her and Inuyasha had a few experiences together before the final battle and each time, he had, had a bare grasp on his youkai nature, allowing him a roughness with her that had startled him. She was a modern girl and hadn't even batted an eye lash at it and had thrown herself into the act completely. Yusuke threw her off though. And she tried, she really did. She went on a few dates with nice youkai, not so nice ningens too, but no one made her toes curl with a smirk. And so she stepped away. It was easier that way. She wouldn't be a home wrecker, not if she could help it.

So she moved schools, stayed mostly in the Makai, and avoided Yusuke like the plague for six months. She would get over him, it had been a crush, lust if nothing else. It wasn't love.

No matter what it was - she stayed away and it really pissed off Yusuke.

To the point where he finally got so sick of it that he found her in the Makai just to make a point.

.

"Shiori, all targets eliminated." Kagome spoke into the com device at her ear.

The once small bat hanyou spoke quietly over the device, "Roger that, Kagome-sama, we will return to base camp and follow up with Sesshoumaru-sama. We leave you with clean up."

Kagome grimaced but understood. Purification was so much easier for body disposal. There were oly three bodies so she leaned down and let her power flare beneath her fingers and let the bodies turn to ash. She sighed as she took the device from her ear and fanned her neck.

Summer had come full swing and it was damn hot.

She had been pulling her hair up when she felt the sense of being watched. She flared her senses outward, eyes narrowed.

Lips curling downward, she looked around, "Come on out or you'll be _really_ sorry." She didn't expect it to work, most youkai blatantly refused to listen and enjoyed the predator/prey routine. Imagine her surprise when none other then Yusuke Urameshi stepped out of the shadows, his dark eyes darker then normal and his normal scowl angrier. She arched a brow in his direction, crossed her arms over the plain light blue button up she wore, "What are you doing here?"

Yusuke took several steps toward her and stopped a few feet away, "Me? You're the one that disappeared without a fucking trace." he growled in return.

Kagome turned her away, ignoring the fire that ignited in her blood stream at his growl, "Yeah well, the Ningenkai can be a pain sometimes. I've been in the Makai mostly."

She heard him snort angrily, "And you moved schools! And you completely left everyone behind! No one has talked to you or seen you in months!"

The miko shrugged and stayed looking away, "You know how the job is."

His hand was there, on her chin, gripping almost painfully as he forced her to look up at him. It invoked an involuntary shudder from her as his angry orbs connected with hers, "For fucks sake, Kagome! Why did you run like that?" She watched something dangerous crawl through his eyes as his eyes flickered over her face. "Why?"

She knew Yusuke was a glutton for pain and punishment, he had to be in order to be with Keiko so when her anger curled over she allowed it to run full force and rampant. "Don't ask stupid questions!" she yelled back, her temper getting the best of her. She jerked from his grasp, her hands pushing at his chest, pushing him away. "And don't touch me, jerk!" That last push had singed his shirt, leaving black marks of her hands.

Yusuke growled as he touched his shirt, "You're such a stubborn bitch."

Kagome growled back, eyes flashing, "What have a said about calling me that?" Yusuke ignored her, stalked toward her, was reaching for her, and paused when her fist hit his cheek. He looked down at her pissed off cerulean orbs, "I said _don't touch me_."

And Yusuke's grin was something that caused her arousal to skyrocket, his nostrils flaring as he caught her scent, "You can't stop me. You don't even want to."

Cheeks crimson, Kagome growled.

Then the battle began.

.

Kagome could take a hit but Yusuke was loathe to actually hurt her despite the way his blood sang. It was similar to the call of battle but it definitely wasn't.

The need to _dominategrabshowherwhowasincharge_ sang instead.

There was a tightness in his jeans he was familiar with although this was the first time it happened during a fight.

He and Keiko had been together a long time - they were intimate on regular occasions but he had _n_ _ever_ felt such raw fucking need.

Keiko was also human.

She was fragile in ways that he wasn't. Kurama had taught him all he needed to know about laying with humans because the kitsune and feared he would hurt her and regret it for the rest of his life. It had been an embarrassing conversation but it had been damn insightful and stopped him from hurting her on more then one occasion. As his fist connected with Kagome's cheek and she walked it off like it was nothing, he felt his toes curl. Instinctively he knew, Kagome could take him at his worst and walk away with little more then a few love bites. And she'd probably like it if her scent said anything to him.

Something about this girl made him burn.

He tried to ignore it.

He did. Damn it he did!

But when she went off the grid for as long as she did, it took everything in his power not to hunt her down and look how that turned out. He had hunted her down anyway!

As he side stepped a miko infused punch he wondered for the umpteenth time why he was here.

Wondered if he had done the right thing before leaving the ningenkai.

Wondered if he had ruined one of the few good things in his life for a good reason or not.

He remembered Keiko's tear streaked face and stricken look as he told her what he was doing, where he was going.

As he tried to explain instinct and need.

As he broke her heart and told her that sometimes the shit he did didn't make sense to even him.

Held her as she broke and told her that he loved her but how it couldn't work forever.

How it _wasn't_ working. He was a dog and he knew it and he had tried for her sake but if he had been any youkai but the one he was, they probably would have been fine.

But battle sang in his blood and with that came other things. Like violence.

He felt the beginning stirrings of love for his friend and she _had_ been his friend. Had felt desire for her on more then once occasion and shoved it away.

Kurama had tried to explain that these things couldn't be pushed aside or they got worse and he didn't listen.

And here he was.

And holy fuck was it worse. He was painfully hard as her scent swarmed around him. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do.

But then there was the opening.

He grabbed her, tripped her up, and she was falling to the ground, with him on top of her, pinning her down.

Her hands were above her head, held by one iron clad grip, he was nose to nose with her as their harsh breathing intermingled. His grip tightened as she tried to fight, he growled and she gasped. His dark eyes fluttered close as his nose fell into the hollow of her collar bone. She tried to buck him off her and he hissed a low, rough, " _Fuck, Kagome_. Stop it!" her hips were touching his _just right_ and he was sure that she would feel the proof of his desire for her.

She did if her blush was any indication, her voice calm and cool, "Get _off_."

Her scent was filled with arousal and Yusuke was helpless to it's heady call. His eyes were still closed when he muttered a low, "Fuck no." He tried to stop his lips from parting, tried to stop his tongue but when it connected with her sweat dotted skin, he threw caution to the wind as he tasted heaven. "Holy shit, you taste better then you fucking smell." His mouth was running away with him, getting cruder as he fell into her arousal, sparking his own higher.

She shuddered beneath him as his tongue traced a path over her pulse, teeth nibbling at the skin, " _Yusuke._ " It was partially a warning, partially a moan.

.

Kagome collapsed to the ground just as Yusuke flopped on his back beside her, their tan skin glistening in the fading light of the afternoon.

It was quiet except for ragged, harsh breathing.

Kagome had been quietly mortified by her actions and as the silence stretched she blurted, "Are you gonna tell Keiko?" Yusuke laughed abruptly and she scowled, heart racing, as she slapped his chest. "Why are you laughing? It's a legitimate question!"

They faced each other, naked and thoroughly fucked in the makai grass. He grinned at her, "You really think I would fuck you like that and still be with Keiko? Because I'm not. We broke up a month ago. It took me a month to track your ass down all over the makai."

Kagome flushed crimson and Yusuke rolled toward her, his grin turning lascivious again, "I really love the fact you blush down to your tits." He muttered, kissing her shoulder.

Kagome balked at the language and was going to yell when he rolled over her again, "What are you doing?"

Although his leer was very clear, Kagome saw something soft in those chocolate orbs.

"I told you... I was going to fuck you, you were gonna like it, and then we were doing it again." He chuckled, "This is the part where we do it again." Her eyes sparked with righteous indignation and before she could yell, he swallowed her protests with a kiss that was more tender then the ones before. When he pulled away, he murmured softly in her ear, "This time, I'm going to fuck you _slowly_." He pressed a kiss to her nose, "And it'll be good, promise."

And Yusuke made good on that promise.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki:** This fic became a monster. A MONSTER. You can find the lemon on my Ao3 under the name Kagome_Yuki_Niwa. I cannot link it on my webpage for some reason. Thank you SO much to all the reviews. I'm think either a AoT or My Hero Academia next. If it's Aot, I'll probably do a shameless ship of Reiner x Kagome or Jean x Kagome. I hope you enjoyed this installment guys! Please review!


	4. Stumble - Reiner x Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _ **Anime**_

 _: Attack on Titan_

 _ **Pairing**_

 _: Reiner x Kagome_

 _ **Summary**_

 _: You didn't know they were together unless you stumbled upon them. And they were stumbled upon. A lot._

 ** _Presence of Purity_  
Chapter Four: Stumble**

x . . . . x

It was one of those things that everyone knew was happening but no one commented on.

Partially because it was kind of cute and partially because people feared divine retribution.

And if there was anyone that could be considered divine - it would Kagome.

She was sweet, kind, and cared deeply for her fellow cadets.

No one knew how it started but they knew it was happening.

Reiner and Kagome weren't from the same district or town and honestly... you didn't know they were _together_ unless you stumbled upon them.

And they were stumbled upon. _A lot._

.

.

He had honestly just been delivering bags of potatoes and hadn't meant to see anything! Armin's blush was deep and his throat constricted as he held the bag of potatoes in his arms. He was supposed to be dropping the bag off in the storage unit with the other dried foods. He had just barely opened the door to storage when he heard a throaty, feminine moan.

And there they were.

Pale female flesh pressed tightly against hard muscled planes.

Reiner was bent over the smaller, younger body held tightly to his. He was bare from the waist up, sweat glistening on his golden skin. Her body was completely nude as she arched against him, her breasts to his face.

Armin felt a tingle crawl down his spine, his hair standing on end, _This is wrong, I need to go!_

But he couldn't as Reiner's hand disappeared between the two and Kagome's moans came in earnest.

When Kagome's peak came, he was mesmerized as her face scrunched in pleasure.

It took him a second to realize that Reiner had turned his head in his direction, his eyes dark and telling.

No words escaped his mouth, but Armin knew to run from the dangerous look in his normally docile friend's eyes.

As he was escaping, he heard the buckles of Reiner's pants come undone and soon after their simultaneous cries of pleasure.

Armin blushed for a week straight and couldn't look Kagome in the eyes.

.

.

Ymir was next.

She discovered them rolling in the hay.

Literally.

They were in the stables and she was returning a horse when she heard a masculine grunt.

She peaked over one of the stalls and grinned.

 _Well damn,_ she thought as Reiner pressed against Kagome.

They were fully clothed, but Kagome's hands were definitely down the front of Reiner's pants.

Her grin widened.

She vaguely wondered if they would let her join them.

A quick look from Reiner had her backtracking.

She waved her fingers at him and left the stables laughing.

Who knew sweet Kagome was such a exhibitionist, doing such _naughty_ things where anyone could see them?

She wondered if maybe Krista would have any objections to doing something similar?

.

.

And then came _Eren_ of _all of people._

He had a loud mouth and was inherently obtuse to the happenings around him.

He wasn't feeling well to be quite honest. His body felt hot and weird and he needed rest. The area doctor told him as such, said he was pushing himself too hard. He had been sent to the barracks to rest and opened the front door. He crept in slowly, too tired and uncomfortable to full out walk to his bed.

Just as he was walking to his bed, he heard creaking and whispered words and muffled moans.

His ears pricked and goosebumps broke over his heated flesh.

 _"R-Rein-ner! Ah~!"_

He knew that voice!

Blinking rapidly, he turned toward the upper bunk where the sounds had come from.

 _No way!,_ he thought incredulously. He had heard the whispers but he didn't - there was no way - Reiner and Kagome? Of all people? She was perfect and sweet and Reiner was disciplined and almost military. But sure enough, there they were, Kagome on her hands and knees, Reiner on his knees behind her. He blinked, trying to process. He couldn't stop the tightening in his pants if he wanted to.

Her eyes were squinted shut in pleasure.

Reiner's eyes were meeting his.

A grin and a grunt and he knew that he had to go and he had to go _now_.

.

.

It was Eren's big mouth that gave everyone confirmation that yes, Reiner and Kagome were indeed together. Often.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** Sorry no smut out right! Just hinting! I don't know why. Just shameless smut ship. I ship it so much. Not enough Reiner. I hope you guys enjoyed the shamelessness. I'm a perv at heart so yep. This happened and I didn't want to write a huge long fic with a lot of substance. I have a lot on backorder. Does anyone else watch the show Shameless? I want to do a LipxKagome pairing but don't how well that would be received. Review please! Thanks for your support!


	5. The Hero, Purity - All Might

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 ** _Anime_**

 _: Boku no Hero / My Hero Academia_

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: All Might x Kagome_

 ** _Summary_**

 _: She was a civilian he had saved and didn't realize she absolutely did not need to be saved until. Poor All Might, love at first sight is painful._

 **Presence of Purity  
Chapter Five: The Hero, Purity ** (Part One)

x . . . . x

 _"Give me your damn wallet!"_

There was a scuffle and an irritated cry. A bystander walked by and called the police.

.

All Might's ears twitched as he surveyed his city. He could hear the screams of several civilians fill the air. His smile grew as leapt from the top of the building he had been occupying and hit the ground with enough force to crack the side walk and send the few people walking nearby clothes' fluttering. He took off quickly, kicking up dust and debris as he did and ran toward the disturbance which was only getting louder as he came closer.

 _"He's going to hurt her!"_

 _"I hope a hero comes soon!"_

He was coming quicker to the scene and as he turned the corner, his cape fluttered upwards and he made quick observations. A young woman was sitting on the ground, as though she was thrown there, her eyes glassy and unseeing. The villain stood above her, a sneer on his leering face as small pebbles floated above an outstretched hand. His other hand held her purse and All Might turned to the crowd that watched on with horror etching their features. When their eyes landed on him, their fear turned to relief and he smiled brightly toward them.

"Never fear! I am here! Stand back, citizens, I will take care of this!"

And take care of it, he did.

It was over in seconds, All Might appearing behind the villain and knocking him out cold before anyone realized what was happening. As the villain fell to the ground, All Might took control of the situation, the first thing was to tend to the victim after he secured the villain with capture tape. He stood before her and crouched low. He did not get a good chance to look at her, just a quick sweep when he arrived to ensure that she was not severely injured.

Now he took her in.

A pair of jeans, dirtied and torn at the knees from where she fell. Her floral shirt was short enough that it showed a flash of skin and a toned stomach. She was wearing a pair of heels and expensive earrings. Her blue eyes were dark and still glassy as though she was not seeing him, and her dark hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail. The woman was lovely with a heart shaped face, light pink cheeks and red lips. Her purse had fallen to the side when the villain had let it go when he dropped so he grabbed it, ready to hand it over to her.

"Ah, miss, everything is okay now! Here is your purse!" he told her, his tone somewhat gentler then its typical boisterous sound. She blinked once and life returned to her face, he wondered if she had been in a state of shock. When the sparkle in her eyes returned, his smile faltered because _wow_ did that do something even more beautiful to her face.

She blinked several times and the color in her cheeks darkened and when she spoke it was in a sweet and gentle tone, "O-oh! Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" She smiled and it was like someone was squeezing his heart as his stomach did flip flops.

All Might stood and offered her his hand. She took it and her hand was warm and soft and _so_ small. She was tiny as she stood in front of him, reaching just under his pectoral. "As is my duty, citizen! The police will be here shortly to take your statement." He could hear their sirens as they came down the road. She pulled her hand from his and he didn't realize he was still holding it, "So sorry! I didn't mean to – "

She cut him off with a warm smile and said, "No, my fault! But thank you again!" She bowed quickly and police swarmed the area. The medical team that came tended to the young woman and All Might did not see her again.

The woman became just another lovely woman saved and he did not give her a second thought until their next unexpected encounter.

.

.

Heroing alone was what he did best.

But natural disasters were an "all hands on deck" situation. He could carry out bodies, lift heavy objects, but he didn't have any healing abilities. When disasters occurred they usually split into groups with someone that had some type of healing ability.

Natural disasters were terrible, people died, the scenes were chaotic, and All Might knew that not everyone was saved. But he also knew with him on the scene the chances of people coming out alive were much higher than without. An earthquake had hit and tore down buildings and set fires. Water was being spouted from hoses and quirks to settle any fires and any heroes that reached the scene immediately went to the man in charge. In this situation it was the disaster hero, Overcome, who had led hundreds of disaster recovery missions.

His eyes met the other heroes and he immediately yelled, "Good! You're here! We need more heroes with your abilities. I have a support hero but she needs someone with strength!"

All Might nodded toward Overcome who was holding a map. The older man, turned to the right and gestured to a woman to come over. He heard the twinkling of bells and he turned to look over at the woman that was creating the noise and he paused. It was a priestess in traditional robes. At her ankles were small bells that was causing the jingling. He met her eyes and he couldn't stop his expression from morphing into shock. Despite the grim expression on her face, he recognized her as the woman from several weeks ago that he had saved.

"What can I do to help?" she asked and her eyes met his and a smile flashed briefly across her face before she turned her full attention to Overcome and they were each directed to their portion of the map he held in his hands.

"You two have section F, G, and I. Take this com device and keep in mind that we have recovery stations outside sectors A, D, and H." They both took a device and hooked it to their ears.

All Might turned to the priestess and he grabbed her quickly around the waist and in a leap they were gone. He had expected her to possibly scream (he always found that part amusing) but she didn't, instead she was surveying the area below them as he soared through the air to section F. He wanted to talk to her, ask her why she didn't tell him she was a hero, or why she hadn't saved herself that day. Instead he asked, "What's your name?"

She turned her almost too blue eyes to him and her steady features were soft as she smiled, "Purity, and you're All Might, right?" He nodded, oddly tongue tied. "Well, let's save some people, All Might." The way she said his name made him falter but he caught himself and he concentrated on the task at hand as he landed and let her go.

Purity was no doubt a support hero.

She was a healer and savior.

She was an angel among the carnage and wreckage. She did not flinch when she came across the broken and too gone bodies and she did not falter when she tended to gruesome wounds. Her power flowed through her a soft pink and healed lacerations in seconds, bones were set the best they could be, and emotional victims were met with soothing tones and someone to hold. She was covered in dirt and even blood but All Might found it hard to take his eyes from her. The sweat on her brow the concentration in her features. She was dedicated.

Purity was not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but there was something about her that caught his attention and most importantly… held it.

He did his part and helped right by her side. Citizens saw him and they cried with relief as he pulled them from buildings, giving them his fearless smile and soothing them the only way he knew how, by being an overwhelming force of positivity and ray of proverbial sunshine. He would shine light on what was their darkest day.

He and Purity worked through their sections with an efficiency that was unsettling to him. She anticipated what he was doing and adapted to him and in turn he was prepared to assist her as she needed it. He adapted well to others, but others did not adapt so well to him especially people he had not worked with before, some overwhelmed by his hero status and others shunning him because of it. She did neither, she just… worked well with him. When their sections were done, Overcome was surprised to see them again and assigned them new sections.

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Until everyone had been saved.

At the end of it, there was always paparazzi, always news anchors. They had worked through the night and into the morning but All Might still smiled and met the cameras.

 _"How many people did you save?"_

 _"Did you come across casualties?"_

 _"Who was the hero you partnered with?"_

He laughed boisterously, "When a disaster of this magnitude comes, only those worried with their reputations keep count of how many people they have saved! It is my duty to save people, not keep tally of how many people I saved like a competition!" His tone gentled, "There are always casualties and condolence to those who may have lost someone today." His smile returned full force and he looked around, "As for my partner – there she is over there!"

As though sensing she was being discussed, the priestess turned to him and saw the news anchors. Her cheeks crimsoned and she made a run to one of the hero recovery tents as cries from the news went out, " _MISS PURITY! WAIT!"_

All Might laughed as they tried to infiltrate the tent but were kicked away by police and he took that as his own chance to escape… to the very same tent Purity took off to, only he took the backway. As he entered, he encountered a smack to his chest that did nothing to him but it made him pause. He looked down and met glittering hues and puffed out cheeks, his usual smile grew.

"I _don't_ like cameras!" she bristled out at him and All Might chuckled.

"How can one be a hero and dislike cameras?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him, he held his hands up in the air, "It won't happen again!"

She turned her nose into the air and began to walk away, "It better not!"

And she was gone again but now this time… he had a name.

.

.

She worked for the very prestigious Matsuda Agency.

Probably second only to his agency and they cranked out heroes that were second only to each other and him. They were known to have agents that had similar features but odd quirks and features usually ranged from claws, fangs, animal ears, and tails. It was interesting to see her work for them when she did not meet the usual criteria.

On his day off, he found himself in front of the agency. He would be stupid if he didn't admit that she was intriguing and he was curious about her. And he was definitely a curious creature so he found out where exactly the agency was and headed there. It was flashy and screamed expensive, a building simply called Matsuda Tower.

He walked through the front door and a receptionist looked up and her eyes widened, "M-Mr. All Might, what are you doing here at our agency?"

"I am here to look for someone! I heard a Miss Purity works here!" he struck a pose, his hands on hips and the receptionist squealed.

"Kago – I mean Purity is upstairs at the moment! I'll page her down!"

All Might took a seat and waited until the elevator doors across the way opened up and Purity walked through them and toward him, her brows creased. He stood and she stopped in front him, bowed and then straightened. "All Might, I did not expect to see you here."

He tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned down, "I try not to be predictable!" The receptionist was squealing again. The Priestess smiled and she gave him a look that was clearly curious.

She tilted her to head to the side and questioned slyly, "Well, what brings you to the Matsuda Agency? Looking to convert?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Not today, Purity! Today, I am looking to invite you out!" The squealing came to a stop and turned into a gurgling sound and he looked over to make sure she wasn't dying, she wasn't but Purity choked as her face turned crimson.

She squeaked out and the image she made was rather adorable, "L-Like a d-date?"

He nodded his head, "I've never seen you before, never heard of you, and I am curious! Let us go out and learn about each other!" He jerked his hands from his pockets and stood straight, "We worked well together!"

Her face went from pink to normal in a second and she crossed her arms over her chest, "So not a date, more like a let's be partners and talk kind of thing."

His brows furrowed, "When you say it like that then it doesn't sound very fun anymore… or like a date."

The priestess garbed hero rolled her eyes, "Because it isn't. No thank you." And then she turned with a 'hmph' and began to walk away.

"W-Wait! Was it something I said?" The receptionist came back to life and began to cackle.

As she hit the elevator, Purity turned to him and said, "Try again and do better next time."

Thus was the first time All Might faced rejection.

And so began the most followed love story in recent history thanks to the receptionist snapping some pictures and sending it to the media.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** I have been dying for this pairing. Dying. This is before All for One. Part One. There will be a part two but I am working on several things right ow including a Dazai x Kagome (Bungou Stray Dogs) and more the next chapter of my Levi x Kagome. Also, anticipate a Deku x Kagome because Deku is SUCH a BEAST. I love it.


End file.
